The Incident
by SophMai
Summary: Chloe and Alek are finally together, Paul and Amy are still going strong, The scar face creep is gone,Chloe has a loving mother and amazing friends and everything is right in Chloes world, until the incidnt that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fan fiction so pretty please be nice, here we go...

"I love you" said Meredith King, Chloe Kings Mother, as her daughter was running for the door.

"Implied" Chloe said just before the door slams shut.

"Geez that girl needs to slow down" Meredith said to herself.

"Hey you, I thought you'd never show up" said Alek Petrov in that sexy English accent of his just before kissing Chloe on the forehead.

"Yeah well I kinda, sorta, slept in just a little bit, sorry" said Chloe just she was sitting down at the table where Alek was sitting in the cafe next door to where she worked.

"Slept in just a little bit? Are you serious? You're nearly fifteen minutes late. I was starting to get worried"

"Yeah, okay so it wasn't just a little bit, but why were you worried? The scar face creep is gone, right?" Chloe did a nervous little laugh at the end unsure if what Valentina had told her the day before was true or not.

"Um yeah, well that's why I asked you to come down here in the first place for"

"What, is he back? Or did he never leave in the first place?" Chloe said the last question with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yes well we all thought he had gone, but it just turns out that he was hiding out at the old jail just waiting for us let our guards down, which we of course didn't, so he could get to you Chloe, your still not safe and I don't think you ever will be" Alek made sure he said this quietly so only Chloe could hear him.

"Hey guys what's happening?" said Amy "Oh, did just interrupt some romantic thing?"

"no, no you didn't it was more of a Mai thing" replied Chloe.

"oh well I just came to tell you that me and Paul are going out for dinner tonight and were wondering if you two would like to come with us?" asked Amy

"Uh, like a double date thing?" asked Alek

"Yeah have you got a problem with that?"

"Well the thing is I'm not too big on double dates" said Alek nervously.

"Seriously? Oh come on it will be fun, please for me?" asked Chloe.

"Ah you know I will do anything when you make those adorable kitty eyes at me" said Alek just before kissing her on the cheek.

"Awwww you two are just the cutest, so that's a yes?" asked Amy

"I guess it is" said Alek in a defeated tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of The Incident**

**(At Chloe's house)**

"Oh Chloe please help me I don't have anything to wear for tonight" said Amy exhausted after sprinting up the stairs.

"Well if I help you can you help me?" asked Chloe.

"Of course! Now how about this," said Amy as she was pulling a bright pink dress out of Chloe's wardrobe.

"Uh, you kidding right?"

"Uh! Fine, what about this one then?" Amy pulled out a knee length violet strapless dress with a cute little material rose on the side where her hip would be.

"Amy your amazing" said Chloe while giving her a huge hug.

"I know, now me what do I wear?" asked Amy with a look of desperation on her face.

"Okay now let me see what you bought here" said Chloe while examining the two dresses Amy pulled out of a big tote.

"Hmmm try on this dress first" said Chloe while picking up a very cute black dress with spaghetti straps, the dress went down to just below her knees.

"Okay ill go try it on" said Amy running for the bathroom.

Just as the door shut Chloe got a text from Alek that read:

_Hey Chloe,_

_Valentina will be at your house tonight just in case HE decides to show up, Jasmine will be at the restaurant with us but don't worry no one will know she is there,_

_Love Alek xox_

'_OH wow he said "love Alek xox"' Chloe thought to herself._

_Hi Alek,_

_Okay but I don't think HE would try anything now would he?_

_Love Chloe xx_

"So what do you think?" asked Amy

"It's really nice but try on this one then I will make my decision" said Chloe picking up the last dress which was a tan brown colour with one strap going over her left shoulder, the skirt was a little puffy and spread out a bit kind of like a tutu, it went to just above her knees. "yes defiantly this one Paul won't know what hit him"

"eeeeeeee! Im so excited. Are you Alek going to get all lovey dovey on each other?" asked Amy in a teasing voice.

"I don't know but you and Paul better not get lovey dovey or I might be sick" said Chloe pretending to gag.

"Hey be nice"

"Okay Okay im sorry"

"Aren't you girls supposed to be meeting your men at six thirty?" said Chloe's mum at the door.

"yeah and we've got fifteen minutes to go, and please don't say 'you men'" replied Chloe.

"No you've only got two minutes, okay I won't" said Meredith.

"Oh no let's go!" said Amy while pulling Chloe's arm and running down the stairs.

"I love you mum" said Chloe

"Love you too, be good" replied Meredith.

"I'll try!"

**(At the restaurant) **

Once they got there Chloe and Amy were looking around trying to find Alek and Paul when Chloe heard her name being spoken with her Mai hearing, it was Alek who said it, and she soon spotted him talking to Paul.

"Amy they are over there" said Chloe pointing to where Alek and Paul were sitting.

Chloe and Amy made their way over to the boys, as soon as they got there they stopped talking and stood up to kiss their dates.

"sorry were late" said Chloe apologetically.

"its fine, Paul just been asking me a bunch of questions about the Mai" said Alek

"and have you been lying or telling the truth?" Asked Chloe.

"a little bit of both" said Alek with a smug look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here is you food" said the waitress said, Nicola is what it read on her name badge.

"You guys ordered for us? How sweet!" Amy squealed.

"Yeah, well, I would do anything for, Amy" said Paul while making mushy eyes at Amy, she made mushy eyes back at him.

"Oh, Alek, my favorite" said Chloe.

"Yep it is" said Alek, he then pulled Chloe's chair so it was right next to his then he kissed her, Chloe kissed him back.

"Guys, get a, ROOM!" Amy squealed.

"Dude she's my best friend, please stop now" said Paul with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh come on you and Amy are just as bad sometimes, and she may be your best friends but she is my GIRLFRIEND" said Alek with a smirk.

"Hey is it some Mai thing that makes you two so inseparable?" asked Amy with that same look that paul makes when he is asking a Mai question.

"You have been with Paul for too long, now you're asking a heap of Mai questions" said Alek

"Hey! That's not very nice Alek" said Paul a little bit hurt.

"And so now is the time when im supposed to say sorry right? Well that's not going to happen because its not good to lie to people" said Alek.

"He is sorry, and he means it, right Alek?" said Chloe, on the last bit she elbowed Alek in the ribs to make him apologize.

"Yeah, okay, I truly am sorry Paul" said Alek, and it really did look and sound like he meant it.

"mmm…" was all Paul said to that. He wasn't sure Alek was putting it on just so he didn't get another elbow in the ribs from Chloe.

"Okay!" said Chloe trying to change the subject.

"So, Alek how long have you liked Chloe?" asked Amy, also trying to change the subject.

"Well I have LIKED Chloe since I met her… But I have felt like I have loved her before we even met" said Alek saying the first part to amy and the second staring deep into Chloes eyes.

Chloe put her arms around Alek's neck and started to kiss him passionately, and to Chloes's relief he kissed her back.

Paul started gagging at this, and Amy was smiling happy for her friend.

Paul saw this made her smile so he decided he was going to kiss Amy, but she moved because she didn't know Paul was about to kiss her and they bumped heads. Just before this happened Chloe and Alek stopped sucking each other's faces off, and saw what had happened. Chloe and Alek couldn't keep themselves from laughing.

"Paul what on earth was that all about? And you two shut up!" Amy practically yelled, Chloe and Alek shut up immediately.

"Amy, I was trying to kiss you but you moved" explained Paul.

"Awwww, really?" asked Amy in a completely loving tone. "How about you try that again?" asked Amy as she was leaning forward to kiss Paul. They kissed for about 30 seconds, Chloe counted.

"Everyone finished eating?" asked Alek.

"Yep" everyone said at the same time.

"Okay well ill take Paul home, and you take Chloe home Alek" said Amy.

"Sure let's go love" said Alek to Chloe.

**Hi guys im going away camping for two weeks tonight and I wont be back until the 18****th**** of October (well for Australians it will be the 18****th**** of October, im not sure what it will be for you people in America) but I will be writing more in my notebook while I am away and then I will just need to type it all up when I get back. Good-By e all for two weeks. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am back from camping with the family, I haven't updated in ages because I have been in hospital but I am back now and ready to stuck into my writing. Im sorry but I wanted you to know that I am finding it hard to keep writing because of the lack of reviews, it would really help me keep writing if I could get some more reviews. I believe there is no such thing as harsh criticism; I find it quite helpful, so please please please review. Thank you and I love you all xx**

**(In Alek's car)**

"Well that was…interesting" said Alek as him and Chloe got into his car.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, I know you don't really get along that well with Amy and Paul but I am going to need you to try a lot harder, please do, for me?" Chloe said pleading with Alek.

"Yes I know. Okay I can't resist those adorable kitty eyes of yours." Said Alek completely in love with Chloe.

Alek pulled up in front of Chloe's house and walked around to open Chloe's door, he waited for her to get out then kissed her on the cheek and then shut the car door behind her.

"Alek, I want, to know, how, you feel about, me" said Chloe quite nervously. Oh gosh, I hope he says that he loves me, thought Chloe.

Alek looked very taken back. "Chloe, I, I, I love you." Said Alek staring deep into her eyes.

Alek and Chloe were now at the door of Chloe's house. Alek pulled Chloe in very close and kissed her very passionately, after about 20 seconds of kissing they a clearing of a throat, it belonged to Chloe's Mum.

"Uh…sorry Mrs. King." Said Alek looking very nervous.

"mmm" was all Meredith had to say.

"I love you Chloe" said Alek not even trying to say quietly.

Chloe smiled, blushed and said "I love you too Alek".

Alek turned and walked back to his car.

"Chloe, inside, now." Said Meredith

Chloe followed her unhappy mother inside and did a quick wave goodbye to Alek; she knew he would be on her roof tonight.

Chloe sat down on the couch waiting for the yelling to start…but instead she got this.

"Oh my gosh Chloe, im so so happy for you, but im still not to sure on that boy he seems like trouble for you." Said Meredith to Chloe's surprise.

""Ummmm… Mum, uh, thank you? But trust me HE is not the trouble for me." Said Chloe

Meredith looked at her daughter with a confused look after she finished,

"What is the trouble then?" asked Meredith

"Uh, no trouble I was just thinking that there are a lot worse things that could happen to me then Alek, that's all" Chloe explained.

"Oh ok then, well im going out, work called, they need me so you be good and don't stay up late you have school tomorrow" and with that Meredith kissed Chloe on the head grabbed her bag and jacket and said "I love you Chloe"

"I love you too mum"

About two minutes after her mum left there was a knock at the door, Chloe was thinking that it was Alek trying to be polite and actually use the front door like a normal person and not her bedroom window. Chloe went over to the door, opened it and…


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAD SCHOOL CRAP, ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. XX**

…Got swept out of her house with someone's grubby hand over her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes, she could feel something stabbing her in the back, she suspected it was a knife so she went along to wherever they were pushing her. Chloe felt a hand go on top of her head to push it down; she was now in a car. Gaffa tape replaced the grubby hand over her mouth. Two doors slammed shut and off went the car to some unknown destination.

"Are we going to relieve the Mai watching Chloe now?" asked Jasmine at her apartment.

"Yeah lets go now" replied Alek grabbing his jacket and walking out the door with Jasmine.

When Chloe arrived at the unknown destination she got pushed out of the car, then dragged by her arms into some building, it smelt of mold and something dead.

She got lifted up onto a chair and had the blindfold removed but not the tape as someone was tying her to the chair. Chloe could hear someone's footsteps circling around her, but it was too dark to see who it was, and others on the other side of the building she was in.

Chloe then felt someone reach into her purse and pull out what she suspected as her phone.

Alek and jasmine were now at Chloe's house and were on her roof. Alek couldn't hear Chloe's heartbeat so he knew something was wrong.

"Jasmine call Chloe's mobile" said Alek looking very worried.

"What, why Alek?"

"Because I don't think she is in the house"

"Ummm okay ill call her"

Jasmine rang Chloes mobile and it started ringing so they knew it wasn't broken, but then a strange voice answerd all deep and husky.

::PHONE CALL::

"Hello, Jasmine"

"Uh, who is this?

"That is not important, what is important is that you give me the one you call Alek if you want your little Unitor to live you better hurry. And believe me, shes not going to last long."

ALEK GRABBED THE PHONE OFF JASMINE

"What do you want with me?"

"Ah you must be Alek, all I want is to have a little chat with you"

"Where are you?"

"Oh now if I told you exactly where I am that wouldn't be fun now would it?"

"Where ARE you!" Alek was now yelling into the phone.

"How about I give you some clues yes? Okay, we are on the east side of the city in a place that is not very safe, falling rafters, spiders, asbestos, fallen walls and a bunch of boxes and crates"

"A WEREHOUSE!"

::END PHONE CALL::

Alek and Jasmine set off for the only werehouse on that side of the city.

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND THE LONG WAIT XX**


End file.
